Reducing power consumption of electronic devices is desirable. One approach to reducing power consumption is to reduce the operating voltages of semiconductor circuits in the electronic devices. Faster semiconductor circuits are also desirable. Lower operating voltages may also provide faster circuits. However, lower operating voltages provide less margins for circuit elements.